Copolymers from alkenyl-aromatic monomers and unsaturated dicarboxylic anhydrides are known in the art. Examples of these copolymers are the copolymers from styrene and maleic anhydride (SMA). The preparation of these copolymers can be effected via batch processes as well as continuous processes. The first few commercial SMA copolymers were low-molecular products with molecular weights lower than 5000. These grades were used in, for instance, floor shampoos, floor waxes, emulsion paints and dispersants.
In addition to these low-molecular products there are also high-molecular SMA copolymers. These are important in, for instance, the automotive industry and in domestic articles.
Copolymers of styrene and/or .alpha.-methylstyrene and maleic anhydride are usually prepared according to processes customary for, for instance, mass polymerization or solution polymerization. Thus copolymers of styrene and maleic anhydride can be obtained, for instance, according to U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,939 by reacting the two monomers, styrene and maleic anhydride, with each other in the presence of a peroxide. The polymerization can be better controlled while using a solvent, for instance methyl ethyl ketone, acetone, xylene, dioxane, ethylbenzene, dimethylformamide or toluene.
A 50:50 (molar)-copolymer can be obtained by batchwise copolymerization of styrene and maleic anhydride, for instance by precipitation polymerization of styrene and maleic anhydride in aromatic solvents. Copolymers containing less maleic anhydride can be obtained if in a continuous polymerization process a mixture of much styrene and little maleic anhydride is introduced into a polymerization vessel at high temperature while being stirred firmly with simultaneous removal of the same amount of the polymerization mixture from the vessel (A. W. Hanson and R. L. Zimmerman, Industrial Engineering Chemistry 49, page 1803, 1957).
High-molecular SMA polymers can be processed by means of extrusion and injection moulding. The theoretical upper limit of the MA content is 50 moles % (alternating copolymers). Owing to the high softening point (220.degree. C.), the processing characteristics of these products, however, are poor.
Moreover at the high processing temperature thermal breakdown of the copolymer takes place. At the same time undesired splitting-off occurs of carbon dioxide. For this reason the SMA copolymers containing less than 50 moles % maleic anhydride are difficult to process. This decarboxylation decreases as the MA content decreases and is not an impediment with copolymers containing less than 18 moles % maleic anhydride.
It is known per se how to protect SMA copolymers against this thermal breakdown.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,616 organic and inorganic acids of phosphorus, sulphur, boron and silicon are mentioned, which, added to the SMA, protect it against thermal breakdown. The inorganic acids mentioned are sulphuric acid, phosphoric acid, pyrophosphoric acid, boric acid, metaboric acid and silicic acid. The organic acids mentioned are sulphonic acids such as p-toluene sulphonic acid, naphthalenesulphonic acid, methanesulphonic acid, pyridine-sulphonic acid and sulphanilic acid. Another usable group derived from these acids are the esters of sulphuric acid, phosphoric acid, boric acid and silicic acid, such as di(2-ethylhexyl)phosphoric acid, phenylboric acid and diphenylsilicic acid.
A disadvantage of all these compounds is that during the processing the SMA thus protected against decomposition will stick to the processing equipment such as extruders, injection moulding machines and rolls and the processing of SMA-containing moulding compound is thus impeded to a high degree. Moreover, as a result of this, corrosion may occur in the processing equipment in which SMA is processed. Applicant has found that by adding lubricants these phenomena cannot be avoided.
The object of the invention is to obtain a thermoplastic moulding compound based on a copolymer of an alkenyl-aromatic monomer and an unsaturated dicarboxylic anhydride that does not show the said disadvantages.